<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Утренний кофе (Morning Coffee) by Lesli_rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587501">Утренний кофе (Morning Coffee)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus'>Lesli_rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Coffee, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mornings, Sensual Play, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday, Surprises, Temperature Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Довольно часто Джон просыпался и видел Шерлока, стоящего рядом с их кроватью.</p><p>В один особенный день, когда Шерлок стоял у их кровати, лишь в боксерах и с накинутым на плечи своим лучшим вторым халатом, и просто произнес — «Кофе», у Джона возникла непреодолимая потребность что-нибудь сделать с этим кофе, чтобы это еще и включало содержимое боксеров Шерлока.</p><p> </p><p>С днем рождения, Шерлок Холмс!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Утренний кофе (Morning Coffee)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317076">Morning Coffee</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine">CarmillaCarmine</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Моя благодарность бете Ivaristal за вычитку!</p><p>Все ошибки мои и только мои:)</p><p>Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки — только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/profile">профиле</a>)!</p><p>Присоединяйтесь <a href="https://vk.com/johnlock_only">к моей группе в ВК</a>. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Часто Джон просыпался и видел Шерлока, стоящего рядом с его кроватью. Это началось всего через несколько недель после того, как они переехали на Бейкер-стрит. В первый раз он испуганно вскрикнул, на следующий — накрыл голову простыней, после чего почувствовал себя невероятно глупо и попытался подавить хихиканье, перед тем как выбраться из-под нее, чтобы спросить у маячившей высокой, одетой в халат фигуры, почему он тут стоит.</p><p>Ответы были самые разные. От «Звонил Лестрейд» до «На кухне пожар».</p><p>Даже после того, как постель стала не «его», а «их», утренний распорядок Шерлока не изменился.</p><p>В один особенный день, когда Шерлок стоял у их кровати, лишь в боксерах и с накинутым на плечи своим лучшим вторым халатом, и просто произнес — «Кофе», у Джона возникла непреодолимая потребность что-нибудь сделать с этим кофе, чтобы это еще и включало содержимое боксеров Шерлока.</p><p>Джон приоткрыл глаза, потянулся, подняв руки над головой и вытянулся на кровати, щелкнув при этом суставами на руках. Сев, он ощутил чашку в протянутой руке. Сделав глоток превосходно сваренного кофе, он позволил немного обжигающей, горячей жидкости скользнуть в рот и проглотил ее.</p><p>Сквозь ресницы он посмотрел на Шерлока и увидел великолепного, улыбающегося детектива. Чтобы усилить это выражение, Джон протянул другую руку и положил ее на бедро Шерлока, чуть выше колена. Рот Шерлока слегка приоткрылся, а взгляд стал острее, когда большой палец Джона стал очерчивать маленькие круги на нежной коже внутренней стороны его бедра.</p><p>Сделав еще один глоток горячей жидкости, Джон застонал от вкуса и провел рукой по бедру Шерлока. Все еще глядя на своего соседа, Джон поставил чашку на прикроватный столик и положил руку, еще теплую от кружки, на другое бедро Шерлока. Комната наполнилась вздохом от прикосновения, и на этот раз Джон удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Его ладони скользнули вверх, под шелковые боксеры, уже слегка напоминающие палатку спереди. Джон положил руки на зад Шерлока, обхватил ягодицы и притянул ближе, заставляя детектива сделать шаг вперед, пока его ноги не коснулись кровати меж раздвинутых ног Джона.</p><p>— Джон…</p><p>Имя было произнесено на выдохе, когда голова Шерлока слегка откинулась назад, а нос Джона задел выпуклость под черным шелком. Его руки мяли ягодицы Шерлока, а зубы мягко, сквозь ткань, сомкнулись на полувставшем члене. Раздался бессвязный стон, и Джон не смог скрыть улыбку, начав стягивать боксеры Шерлока зубами. Это томное движение заставило его самого ощутить всплеск предвкушения от желания ощутить на языке вкус возбуждения партнера.</p><p>Как только член Шерлока показался над резинкой боксеров, Джон опустил их рукой вниз и позволил зубам прикусить кожу на верхней части бедра Шерлока. От укуса член детектива нетерпеливо подпрыгнул, а руки сжались в кулаки.</p><p>Джон прикоснулся к его бедру открытым ртом, а потом откинулся на руки, назад. Он поразился тому, насколько менее худыми стали эти бедра, в сравнении с тем разом, когда он впервые поцеловал их.</p><p>— Не останавливайся, — низкое требовательное рычание заставило Джона сделать более длительный перерыв, чем он планировал.</p><p>— Терпение — добродетель.</p><p>— Идиотская концепция, и ты это знаешь.</p><p>— М-м-м, — пробормотал Джон вместо ответа, медленно отпивая кофе. Он закрыл глаза и наслаждался вкусом, зная, что стоящий перед ним высокий мужчина умирает от желания вновь ощутить прикосновение. Он проглотил напиток и наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть горячий поцелуй на другом бедре.</p><p>— Ох, твои губы такие горячие… — шепотом простонал Шерлок, когда кожа на бедре покрылась мурашками от поцелуя.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?</p><p>— Я придушу тебя, если ты это сделаешь.</p><p>Соблазнившись, доктор сделал еще один глоток кофе и поцеловал участок кожи над членом Шерлока, рядом с коротко подстриженными волосками на лобке. После очередного глотка взял крайнюю плоть губами и пососал, а затем положил руку на твердый член и потянул кожицу вниз по стволу, взяв головку во все еще горячий рот.</p><p>Шерлок закинул руки на затылок, выгнув бледную грудь, демонстрируя великолепие исключительных мышц.</p><p>— Черт, Джон… просто… не останавливайся… просто… ах-х… — бессвязный лепет перешел в стон, когда после очередного глотка рот Джона скользнул ниже по твердому как сталь члену. Неспешными движениями горячего языка подразнил чувствительную кожу уздечки, вызывая низкие одобрительные звуки.</p><p>Отпустив член, Джон сделал последний глоток и поставил чашку обратно на прикроватный столик. Правой ладонью, все еще хранившей тепло кружки, вновь обхватил член Шерлока и слегка его сжал. Другая рука обхватила потяжелевшую мошонку. Джон облизнул губы, наслаждаясь прекрасным зрелищем, открывшимся перед ним. Великолепный детектив раскраснелся, он сверлил Джона горячим взглядом из-под прикрытых век с длинными ресницами. Темная масса кудрей окуталась светом, когда пальцы Шерлока в раздражении пробежались по ним.</p><p>Рот Джона крепко обхватил член детектива. Джон втянул его в рот, а левой рукой слегка покатал яйца Шерлока, немного помассировал и скользнул указательным и средним пальцем к промежности.</p><p>Правая рука Джона сжалась вокруг члена Шерлока, и он начал двигать ей по стволу в том же ритме, с каким вбирал член все глубже в рот.</p><p>Мощные бедра в поле зрения Джона напряглись, когда пальцы его левой руки помассировали чувствительное место за яйцами Шерлока, медленно увеличивая давление.</p><p>— Черт, Джон… Я сейчас…</p><p>— М-м-м… — раздался приглушенный ответ.</p><p>Правая рука Джона отпустила член Шерлока и потянулась к его заднице, притягивая еще ближе. Он расслабил горло, наклонил голову, чтобы принять всю длину, в тот самый момент, когда член начал пульсировать.</p><p>Шерлок закричал в экстазе, вцепившись в короткие волосы Джона обеими руками, притянув его голову ближе, трахая всерьез.</p><p>Джон поднял глаза на великолепный вид великого детектива, разваливающегося на части от его прикосновения. Глаза наполнились слезами, а мышцы горла горели, когда он сглатывал семя партнера.</p><p>Когда хватка в волосах ослабла, Джон позволил члену Шерлока медленно выскользнуть изо рта и встал. Детектив схватил его за руки, затем скользнул ладонями к шее, к щекам, нежно обхватывая их и притянув для голодного поцелуя. Джон почувствовал вкус кофе, который к этому времени уже не был его собственным, и позволил своему языку танцевать с Шерлоковым, прежде чем отстранившись, соприкоснуться лбами.</p><p>На него смотрели все еще голодные глаза, а руки Шерлока блуждали по ягодицам, сжимая их.</p><p>Джон усмехнулся и выдохнул в губы возлюбленного:</p><p>— С днем рождения, Шерлок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>